youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tati
Tatiana Alexsandra Westbrook (née Krievins; Born: ), better known online as Tati (formerly GlamLifeGuru), is an American YouTube makeup artist. She is best known for the notorious drama between James Charles and her. History Tati created her YouTube channel on November 7, 2010. When she started out her YouTube career, she didn't have any knowledge in video-editing and footage recording, so she needed a lot of time to proceed to create a video for her YouTube channel. As time went by, Tati started learning and digging more into the topic, making it easier for her. People consider Tati as the mother of the YouTube beauty community. In 2016, Tati officially hit the 1 Million Subscriber mark. Controversy Tati & Jeffree Star vs James Charles On May 6, 2019, Tati released a 45-minute long video by the name "BYE SISTER...". In the video, Tati takes shots at the fellow beauty YouTube star known as James Charles. Tati goes on to explain that James has been hitting on straight men, with the knowledge of them being straight. But the main topic of the video was the fact that James promoted a competitive company against Tati, helping the company get more exposure. Tati even said that James Charles has been hitting on underage boys. After Tati's video, On May 10, 2019, James released a video by the name Tati, where he apologizes for all the allegations. James Charles started losing rapidly subscribers because of this feud. Another YouTube star by the name of Jeffree Star entered the beef, by going onto Tati's side, explaining that Tati's video was totally legitimate. Tati also released another video, where she explained why she made the video on James Charles more deeply. On May 18, 2019, James Charles released a video by the name, No More Lies. In this video James is defending himself, and debunking Tati's and Jeffree Star's claims, trying to be the innocent one. After this video got released, both Tati and Jeffree tried to run away from the beef. Tati also deleted both of her videos on James. In the end, Tati's channel grew rapidly, today resting at 10 Million Subscribers before starting to lose subscribers. Theories Some people believe that this whole beef is a big hoax. Because Tati's channel was less subscribed and she helped grow James' channel, it's possible that they agreed to make a fake drama, in order to get Tati much more attention, subscribers and views. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: April 16, 2016 *2 million subscribers: August 17, 2016 *3 million subscribers: July 20, 2017 *4 million subscribers: April 19, 2018 *5 million subscribers: November 23, 2018 *6 million subscribers: May 10, 2019 *7 million subscribers: May 11, 2019 *8 million subscribers: May 12, 2019 *9 million subscribers: May 13, 2019 *10 million subscribers: May 15, 2019 Decline *Below 10 million subscribers: June 19, 2019 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views